Menoly Mallia
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 34th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She and Loly Aivirrne served as Aizen's aides. Appearance Menoly is a teenage-looking female Arrancar with tomboyish features. She has short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, Menoly has green eyes. Her Hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. The location of her Hollow hole is unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 13-14 Her attire consists of a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Menoly’s dress is also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. Menoly completes her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. Personality Menoly is always with Loly Aivirrne and out of the two, she is much more passive and rational. She will often be the target of Loly's peer pressure when she doesn't want to follow one of Loly's plans. In these instances, Loly will berate her verbally''Bleach'' anime; Episode 163, only shown in Anime or go so far as to physically hit Menoly when she objects.Bleach manga; Chapter 341, pages 1-3 While still helping Loly torment others,Bleach manga; Chapter 342, page 15 she is still bothered by her conscience, especially when she feels Loly takes it too far.Bleach anime; Episode 163''Bleach'' anime; Episode 268, Only shown in Anime Like Loly Aivirrne, Menoly is very loyal to Sōsuke Aizen but will also speak out against an order if she feels that it jeopardizes his safety as she is reluctant to leave him alone with Orihime Inoue as she considers her powers to be a mystery and, thus, dangerous. However, she is swift to back off from argument if Aizen shows even the slightest bit of annoyance. Menoly greatly fears those who are much more powerful than she is, especially those who are Espada in rank including Grimmjow JaegerjaquezBleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 1-6, Ulquiorra CiferBleach manga; Chapter 277, pages 8-9 and Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 3 While much more passive than Loly, she can till lose her temper when the situation calls for it. When Grimmjow hurts Loly, Menoly flies into a rage and moves to attack him with a Cero despite fearing his power and knowing that she cannot defeat him. Menoly also fears Orihime's powers greatly, wanting to stay away from her after the Human girl revived her when she was killed by Grimmjow. Plot Hueco Mundo arc In her capacity as an aide to Aizen, Menoly and Loly both accompany Orihime to Aizen's private room. He greets Orihime warmly and commends the two Arrancar for doing their job admirably. Aizen then requests that they leave him alone with Orihime but this stuns both of them. Menoly objects to leaving Orihime with Aizen as she brings up the issue of her mysterious powers and that it would be folly to leave her alone with him. Despite their concerns, when Aizen's eyes merely narrow in annoyance due to their interference, both Arrancar hesitantly remember their place. they both get down on their knees and apologize for their actions before storming out passed Ulquiorra. When Orihime is left alone and in distress after sensing Ulquiorra's attack on Ichigo Kurosaki, Menoly follows Loly as she takes advantage to have some fun with the Human girl and they both enter her room.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 7-8 When Loly states that Orihime has been given a very nice room by Aizen, Menoly agrees that she is, indeed, being favored. She supports Loly as she begins to psychologically taunt Orihime regarding the favor both her friends and Aizen show her. When Loly asks if Orihime thinks she is "hot" or pretends to be oblivious to it, Menoly insists that the Human girl is "lame" as Loly gets up to taunt her some more.Bleach anime; Episode 162, Only occurs in the Anime Loly begins to openly threaten Orihime pushing her against the wall and then throwing her to the ground using her hair and she lands at Menoly's feet. Menoly agrees that Loly should stomp on Orihime repeatedly until she cries and Loly continues to do so menacingly while Menoly watches on. When Orihime tries to escape the room, Loly uses a Bala to destroy the door before taunting her again. She has Menoly generate a Cero in her hand in an attempt to intimidate and frighten Orihime by asserting that Menoly's Cero is powerful but unstable and can kill her. But Orihime merely softly requests that they leave her room if they have no actual business with her and asserts she only exists to serve Aizen's will. Orihime's pass aggressiveness and her mention of Aizen's name enrage Loly even more than her usual jealousy. She begins attacking her again, slapping her across the room as Menoly watches on and grabbing her hair to attack her more. Worried that someone might overhear, Menoly asks Loly to not be so loud in her beatings but her friend tells her to "Shut up" in her rage as she decides to pull out Orihime's fingernails. Deciding she's going too far, Menoly asks Loly to stop her beatings. Before Loly replies, the wall behind her blows apart, stunning to two female Arrancar into silence. They both gasp in fear as they realize that the perpetrator is Grimmjow, someone more powerful than themselves.bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 16-19 The 6th Espada walks casually into the room and sardonically commends the girls for slipping into the room, while Ulquiorra was absent, in order to have some fun with the prisoner. Menoly recognizes the potential danger she and Loly have gotten themselves into and swears in fear of what Grimmjow might do. Loly, on the other hand, begins to yell at the Espada for interfering with her plans but in response, Grimmjow hits her across the room. Upon seeing her close friend injured, an incensed Menoly, against her better judgement, attacks Grimmjow, recreating the Cero in her palm while doing so. Grimmjow easily catches her Cero and fist, blocking her attack unfazed before charging his own, much more destructive Cero and using it to blow away most of the top half of Menoly's body, killing her. Later, Menoly wakes up on the floor of Orihime's room. Confused, she recalls Grimmjow's attack upon her, knowing that she should be dead after receiving such a blast at such close range. From close by, Loly informs her that it is because of Orihime's actions that she is alive. She tells Menoly of the events that happened after her death and of how, instead of healing her own injuries, Orihime healed Loly and then she watched, stunned, as Orihime was able to regenerate Menoly's upper body and revive her. This revelation visibly shakes Menoly as she watches Loly wonder what Orihime is and why she is so powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 274 pages 8-14 Later, Menoly is petrified when Ulquiorra arrives in Orihime's destroyed room. She silently allows Loly to pretend that Grimmjow was the sole person responsible for the destruction in Orihime's room and the Espada leaves them to confront Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 277, pages 12-13 Fake Karakura Town arc Much later, Aizen reveals that kidnapping Orihime was a mere ploy in order to lure Ichigo, and anyone who came to reinforce him, within the confines of Hueco Mundo. In splitting the power of the Gotei 13, he then moves out to attack Karakura Town, leaving Orihime with Ulquiorra as he supervises Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 314 When she learns that Orihime has outlived her usefulness to Aizen, Loly makes the decision to infiltrate the tower that Orihime is being held in and attack her in order to drag her from the pedestal she perceives Aizen to have placed her upon. A frightened Menoly reluctantly follows her into the fifth tower.Bleach manga; Chapter 341, pages 1-3 While the duo are ascending the stairs inside the tower, they feel the effects of Ichigo's latest battle with Ulquiorra as the tower shakes with destruction. Shaken by many of the recent events, Menoly drags behind Loly and, subsequently, the eager Arrancar tells her to "hurry up". Nervously sweating, Menoly stops walking and decides to inform Loly of her true feelings on the matter. Menoly asserts, hesitantly, that she wants to give up on their plan of attacking Orihime; she does not want anything more to do with the human girl that resurrected her and thus, does not want to go near her at all. Menoly's attempt to abandon her plan annoys Loly so she advances on her more passive friend and punches her across the face. The side of Menoly's mouth is split open as a result of the attack and she stares at her dominating friend, stunned. Loly proceeds to remind Menoly about Aizen's words before he left Las Noches; that Orihime is of no more use to him and that she has served her purpose. Thus, if they want to bring her down from her pedestal then now is their only chance to do so, before her friends potentially rescue her. Uncaring, Loly walks on up the stairs leaving Menoly to trail grudgingly behind her. While Orihime observes the battle between her friend and the Cuatro Espada, from the darkness of the open doorway behind her, Menoly and Loly both wrap their arms around her, surprising the redhead. As she does this, Menoly is still nervously sweating and looking warily at the girl due to her powerful abilities. Loly informs Orihime that they are now allowed to play with her as they like as Aizen no longer has any use for her before the duo proceed to rip some of the clothes from Orihime's body, Menoly finally going along with the plan and supporting Loly.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 12-15 Their scuffle with Orihime attracts the attention of Ichigo and he moves to try and help his friend from their onslaught. Upon seeing this, Loly snaps Orihime from Menoly's almost lax arms and threatens to gouge out her eyes if he comes any closer. Ichigo does not heed the warning and continues towards the two Arrancar, swinging his blade to attack them. However, the Substitute Shinigami is eventually stopped by Ulquiorra who blocks the attack before it can harm them. The Espada makes it clear that he merely finish his battle with Ichigo and does not care if the duo live or die.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 15-16 The exchange causes Menoly to have a change of heart regarding their attack on the Human girl. When Loly, twisting Orihime's arm, tells Menoly to rip Orihime to shreds, the fair-haired Arrancar stares at the redhead with sheer terror in her eyes. When Loly questions her, Menoly states that she no longer wants to attack Orihime. Loly claims it is too late to back out but Menoly asserts that since she has the power to heal any injury, attacking her is pointless and will change nothing as she can just heal herself when they are finished with her anyway. She recalls that Orihime was able to revive her despite half her body being blown away. Enraged at Menoly's betrayal, Loly grabs her by the scuff of her neck and demands to know if she has gone soft on Orihime and is reluctant to harm her just because she saved her life. Menoly begrudgingly disagrees with this assessment, trailing off at the end of her sentence, and realizing another reason for her denial, Loly thrusts her away and calls her a "coward". When Loly turns her attention back to Orihime, asserting she will deal with the redhead herself, Menoly calls out for her to stop but Loly silences her with another harsh retort before picking Orihime up by the hair. As Loly continues her assault on Orihime, and Ichigo continues his fight to try and help her, both confrontations are suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Yammy.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 18-19 Menoly nervously watches as Yammy tries to coax Ulquiorra into allowing him to battle Ichigo since he has grown in strength but Ulquiorra denies him due to his selfishness.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 1-3 When the large Espada notices their presence, Menoly's fear intensifies and she tries to get Loly to leave due to the danger but her companion is resistant to the idea. Menoly knowingly insists Loly is in over her head before Yammy suddenly smacks the much weaker Arrancar into the wall nearby, effortlessly incapacitating her.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 3-4 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich's conquest of Hueco Mundo, Loly and Menoly are among the Arrancar that are lined up by the Jagdarmee at their camp as they prepare to select who to kill and who to abduct. When the unit's commander, Quilge Opie, is close enough, the pair attack him, but are swiftly put down by Quilge, who breaks Menoly's sword. The two are then set upon by Quilge's subordinates, who are told to beat them but not to kill them.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 15-18 Menoly is defeated alongside Loly, and her unconscious body is later placed under Orihime's barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 1 Powers & Abilities Cero: As a Números, whose Hollow powers are second only to the past and present Espada, she is capable of firing an average Cero, blasting it from her hands. Despite its power, her Cero is still weak against that of an Espada's. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was able to effortless "grab" her Cero as it was charging, then fire his own stronger Cero back.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 5-6 Menoly's Cero is crimson in color.Bleach anime; Episode 163 Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Menoly has some amount of spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 163 Zanpakutō Menoly's Zanpakutō is an average sized sword, with a curvy pattern on each side of it's guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 16 *'Resurrección': Not Yet Revealed Censorship Following her initial death at Grimmjow's hands, Menoly is healed by Orihime's Sōten Kisshun. However, this particular moment is portrayed differently between the manga and anime. In the manga, her innards are seen reformed,Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 12 whereas in the anime Menoly's body is completely obscured by Sōten Kisshun. Appearances in Other Media Battles & Events *Orihime's Confrontation *Yammy's Rampage *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight *Wandenreich vs. The Arrancar References Navigation de:Menoly Mallia es:Menoly Mallia pl:Menoly Mallia Category: Characters Category: Arrancar Category: Numeros Category: Female